This invention relates to a pneumatic power tool, in particular a pneumatic power tool comprising a housing, a motor, an air inlet passage in the housing communicating with the motor, a pistol type handle extending from the housing substantially perpendicularly to the application direction of the tool, and an air communication means for connecting the air inlet passage to a pressure air supply conduit connected to the tool.
In practically all prior art pneumatic power tools of the above type, the air communication means, i.e. inlet and exhaust passages, are located in the handle. This means that the pressure air supply hose as well as the exhaust air ducting hose, when used, are connected to the lower end of the handle. In working areas where the tool is used in horizontal application directions, which is the most common application for pistol handle tools, and the pressure air hose extends from a hose reel located above the working area of the tool, the air hose connected to the lower end of the handle causes an awkward handling of the tool.
Prior attempts to solve this problem have comprised the employment of a U-shaped pipe between the tool handle and the air hose, thereby obtaining a closer bend of the line in that the hose itself is not bent. However, the handling of the tool is not really improved since the hose still runs in parallel with the handle.
Another problem concerned with pistol handle type pneumatic tools having the exhaust passage located in the handle is the undesirable cooling of the handle. This is the case, for example when ducting away of the exhaust air is desired via a hose connected coaxially with the pressure air supply hose.